


The Classics Get No Love

by jynx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(assumes caught up with s3) Derek has had it up to here with the surprise supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills and wants some answers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Classics Get No Love

"All right, out with it," Derek said, crossing his arms and giving Stiles the best stare down he could. Though, let’s be honest, Stiles knew five-year-olds who could do a better stare down than Derek Hale. That jutted hip and crossed arms that showed off the bulging muscles, well, nope, that was strictly a Derek Hale thing.

"Out with what?" Stiles asked.

"She’s a banshee," Derek said, pointing to Lydia with his chin. "Scott’s a natural born alpha"—Stiles could so hear the air quotes and bet Derek kept his arms crossed so he didn’t actually, in fact, air quote—"Allison is a hunter, and you are, what exactly?"

"A pain in the ass," Peter offered helpfully from behind Derek. Cara cracked a smile at that. Traitor.

"Me?" Stiles asked. "I’m nothing." He pasted on his sweetest smile. "Honest to god."

"Somehow I doubt that," Derek said.

Stiles shrugged slightly, glanced at Scott, and had the best idea ever. He dropped his hands to his sides, cracked his neck, and tried his best to slouch and he hooded his eyes—or attempted to anyway. “Your worst nightmare,” he said, slowly, enunciating every word as he went.

Scott cracked up. Derek didn’t even twitch.

Some people had no appreciation for the classics.


End file.
